1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cloud computing technology, and particularly to a control computer and method for managing power of virtual machines installed in host computers.
2. Description of Related Art
In cloud computing technology, a storage container includes a plurality of host computers, where each host computer is installed with a plurality of virtual machines (VMs) that provide multiple services to users. Because each host computer needs an individual power supply, the power consumption of the storage container is great. Therefore, an efficient method for managing power of virtual machines installed in host computers is desired.